8th Grade Adventures
8th Grade Adventures is the second saga of the School Daze series. It features 7 seasons and 100 episodes of Tom and the gang going on adventures in the 8th Grade inside and outside of school. Characters Main Tom Connelly Trent Boyett Willy Fredrickson Dora Marquez Diego Marquez Allison Connelly Alex Connelly Mordecai Rigby Michael Connelly Aunt Sally William P. Connelly Uncle Jerry Boots Caillou Tollar Recurring Declan Lynch Nick Nowe Kelsi Richardson Ethan Edwards Domenic Calitri Mrs. Raffin Ms. Ahlberg Mr. Edmonds Ms. Ghiloni Ms. Romano Mr. Kammerer Mrs. Pinto Tico Mami Papi Abuela Alicia Minor James Bullis Bailey Ridge Nick Jaworski Payton Ariana Dylan Freddy The Utensils Other Students Plot Main Series During the summer, Tom and his family met Dora and Diego, when they came to their house with Papi to save Abuela from William's brainwashing. After this, The Connellys and the Marquez's were at war, at least until the Connellys temporarily moved in with the Marquez family, and they quickly became friends. By the start of 8th Grade, a few things change for Tom: First, his physical appearance changes. His hair is dyed from blonde to black, and he replaces his blue and orange striped polo and gray shorts with a black Superman t-shirt and dark blue pants. Second, his father William P. Connelly moves back in with his family after walking out several years ago and later found the Super Adventure Club, following the death of his wife. His younger brother Alex moves in as well, after getting arrested at the Super Adventure Club, and joining the Special Olympics. Third, his family is seen more often than in the Original Series. Allison, Tom's Computer-Whiz, Clothing-Obsessed younger sister, now has a major role in the series, as she appears in every episode, along with Tom's over-protective, strict, and disabled Aunt Sally, who often argues with William. When 8th Grade begins, Tom is reunited with Trent, along with all of his old friends from the 7th Grade: such as Willy, Daniel, Kelly, Eddy, David, and introducing the newest student, Rick Nabavi, a bad-ass who grew up in and moved from Norton with a temper problem. Along with a new classmate, Tom and co. get some new teachers as well: Ms. Albertson, their Social Studies teacher, Mr. Edwards, their Science teacher, Ms. Nightlong, their English teacher, and Mrs. Ruben, their Math and Special Helper teacher who taught Tom and Willy back in Elementary School, often mentioning when the two used to sit on her lap. She also has a habit of nagging Trent in almost every episode, earning her the nick-name "Nagzilla". This year, Tom and the gang face challenges similar to last year, like Homework, Quizzes, Science Experiments, Difficult Math Subjects, History Notes, and Reading Chapter Books, but they are a lot harder, causing Trent to become even more miserable. Outside of school, Tom is often seen hanging out with Dora and Diego, often going on rescue missions and exploring never-before-seen places. They would often go on adventures with Allison, Aunt Sally, and William as well. Together, they would go to the movies, or stay at out-of state hotels. Boots would tag along as well. These trips would often be ruined by William, as he is always getting angry and verbally abusing his family. Alex usually doesn't join these trips, mostly because he is always getting punished by his father, sometimes for no apparent reason. He often sneaks out of his house to hang out with his best friends Mordecai and Rigby, who he met during a swimming competition 3 years prior. The trio would also hang out with Willy as well, until they got him sent to juvie for pulling a dangerous stunt, which involved driving a car off the roof. He is now Trent's cellmate. These 3 Stooges evenually joined the main cast after the 14th Season. On the weekends, Tom and co. would stay at the home of Tom 's cousin Michael, who owns a puppet named Mr. Ed, as well as a YouTube channel, and his Uncle Jerry, who often makes references to his favorite shows: The Simpsons, and Family Guy. During the holidays, Tom and co. would usually spend time with either Aunt Sally's side of the family(which consists of her mother Gammy, brother Nate, niece Isabella, and nephew Lukas), or Uncle Jerry's side of the family(consisting of his mother Nona, sisters Judy and Janine, nephew Michael, and brother-in-law Bill, who sadly passes away in Season 15). Near the end of the year, Tom and co. had to face their biggest challenges yet: They had to finish their Science Fair Project, a PARCC test, and a video project based on the book "The Silence of Murder". Meanwhile, Alex had some problems of his own: he had been framed for a crime by his doppleganger, The Sock-Headed Bandit and put behind bars. During this time, the bandit has been posing as Alex to distract Tom and co., while he is secretly working on summoning a demon, known as Fred Blackout, who is the god of the Darkening. Eventually, Tom and co. finished their work, rescued Alex, stopped Fred, and graduated from 8th Grade with honor. Now they just need to get through High School. Movie 1 2 Months after Tom and co. graduated from the 8th Grade, they begin going to Summer School, and Caillou went as well. Each day, Caillou writes about his day in a journal. Whenever something crazy happened, like a conflict with teachers, or a fun activity in Summer School, he would write about it. In July, Caillou had an incident with Tord Larsson during a trip to Disney World, with the Simpsons, the Griffins, the cast of Eddsworld, and Patrick Star. Tord tried to kill Mickey Mouse, but his plans were foiled by Caillou. Now, after escaping prison with Vinny, Tord now seeks revenge on Caillou. Meanwhile, after Rigby's High School Graduation, Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby watch some Regular Show episodes, showing the steps Rigby took to receive his diploma. When Alex found out about the park flying off into Space, he freaked out(Alex was unaware of this before because he was sleeping in Mordecai and Rigby's room when the park blasted off into space). When Tom and co. found out, they were shocked as well. Luckily, Caillou knew some guys who could help, those guys being Stewie and Brian. When Caillou explains the situation to Stewie and asks for his help, he says he'll help if he got Brian and Quagmire to get along. Around the same time, Tom and co. were starting High School Experience, a summer program that would help students prepare for High School. After a week of defending Brian and learning about the High School, Caillou finally got Stewie and Brian to help him. Shortly after finishing High School Experience, Tom and the gang begin to spend the weekend with Gammy, and the cousins, Isabella and Lukas. Then, they met up with Stewie and Brian at a carnival and have some fun there before heading back home activating a special portal, teleporting Alex and Rigby in Fredford, and Mordecai and Benson to Quahog. They were only gonna be on earth temporarily, so the 2 groups had to reunite so they can get back to space together, because if they didn't, bad things would happen. Around the same time, Tom and co. and the Griffins both plan a short, 3-day trip to New Hampshire. This was the perfect opportunity to unite the Parkers. But when they went to Attitash, they were more focused on the rides than the task at hand. However, they did eventually meet up at an area, where Jerry decided to take some pictures. Then, Tord and Vinny arrive and chase the gang back to their hotel. They then join together and defeat Tord and Vinny, who are then arrested by Joe. The film ends with the entire gang heading home. Unfortunately, Tord and Vinny escape so they can continue to cause harm for our heroes. Seasons Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Theme Song Lyrics Hey Fairy Where you going? I'm trying to assemble all this light I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright Oh Yea Now do you hear the voices Calling out your name? Oh Yea Because I lost my voice while Doing the same Oh Yea I'll never quit until I feel your beating heart Oh Yea Oh Yea The sun and moon have joined in celebration Have you forgotten their affiliation? When you're not here to share your laughter with me I just can't find my inspiration Now it's snowing Keep going Be honest Keep smiling because We're approaching The clock keeps on ticking And it never stops Hey Fairy Where you going I'm trying to assemble all this light I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright Why? Why? Why? Don't say goodbye End Credits Lyrics Are you strong enough? Can we make the cut? Can we cross the finish line? Make it out in time? Can we pass the bar? Can we make the grade? Can we make it on our own? Make it all alone? Can we pull it off? Can we save the day? When we start to recognize And start to realize We can do anything! We can be anyone! Just close your eyes and try To see We can do anything! We can be anyone! Just close your eyes and try To see If you believe Believe We can do anything! We can be anyone! Just close your eyes and try To see We can do anything! We can be anyone! Just close your eyes and try To see We can do anything! We can be anyone! Just close your eyes and try To see If you believe Believe If you believe